Psonic X Touhou/Barris Lost
Barris Lost is the main character of an upcoming Theseus-based top-down shooter video game, Denizone. Biography Barris Lost is a mumbling, mutated, masked mercenary who has a mutated passion for anything mutant related. First appeared as a human, but turned mutated from the genetic experiments of several biological engineers or thugs who are disguised as doctors, gone complicated and delusional to mad scientists like his arch-nemesis Dr. Horace Madman, the one who has many zombie-related studies for creating an apocalypse with a deadly substance called Element 44. His original appearance has far been in the form of a soldier with a helmeted gas-mask. As he wants to survive all of his life, he lost his nightmares and later joins Recom Hero Squad for other incidental operations instead. Note: The war cry "hey-oh!" is an iconic reference to Steve from Borderlands. Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His military attire with black gloves, hoodies and a gas mask. Tier 3 (DLC): His outfit that looks like the Pyro from Team Fortress 2. Tier 4 (DLC): His form that resembles the Bandit Raider as one of various enemies from Borderlands. Tier 5 (DLC): His attire that resembles HUNK from Resident Evil series. Move list Special Cards *Ax Attack (DPB + P) - Barris uses his ax to slash or cut an enemy during the battle. *Grenade Toss (DPF + K) - Barris throws a normal grenade (light kick), frag grenade (medium kick) or high-explosive grenade (hard kick) on the opponent to deal big damage. *Gun Fire (QCF + P) - Barris shoots his opponent while using different portable firearms such as Desert Eagle magnum pistol, M16A3 machine gun and Remington 870 Marine Magnum shotgun. *Airborne Ax Attack (Air QCB + P) - an air-only move that Barris quickly brings his ax to attack an opponent while landing. *Dashing Roundhouse Kick (QCB + K) - Barris performs a roundhouse kick, but with dashing in a short range. *Combination Knuckle (QCB + P) - Barris blows an opponent with the series of different punch arts as in the engagement of street fighting. *Home-Run Wrecker (DPF + P) - Barris uses the metal baseball bat to launch his opponent to the air by swinging up. This move is also used for air combo as well. *Bouncing Grenade (QCF + K) - Barris pulls out his Milkor MGL and fires a grenade that bounces forward to the opponent. Super Cards *Rocket Launcher (QCF + 2P) - Barris brings out his M72 LAW rocket launcher, utter "hey-oh!" or "wo-ho!" or "yeah-heh!" or "here-ya-g-oh!* and fire it up to blast an opponent. *Deadly Trigger (QCF + 2K) - Barris pulls out his Desert Eagle magnum hand gun, aim at opponent, walk slowly forward, say "hey-oh!" or "wo-ho!" or "yeah-heh!" or "here-ya-g-oh!* and shoot immediately. After performing this, he reloads up. *Lumberjack (QCB + 2P) - Barris brings out his axe, says "I'm going to slaughter you with my axe", move forward and hit several times in 5 seconds. *Crit-to-Crit Annihilation (requires 5 power stock) (D + D + 2P) - Barris thrusts his weapon in the air while cackling triumphantly or yelling; there are three different audio cues. Actually, be granted critical hits with all of his move set for 10 seconds. Ultra Card *Slash and Burn (DPF + 2P) - Barris rushes an opponent with his ax by running and hops nearby. If this hits successfully, he keeps slashing in few seconds and fires a large burst of fire by using flamethrower. Miscellaneous Introduction *Hey-oh! *I know that madmen can go to hell! *I have to move! *Come on! *Hell-oh! *Humiliate 'em all! *Hey-oh! This will be fun! (vs. Tenshi/Cirno/Yomo & Vince/Kogasa/Koishi) *Long time no see, lad! (vs. Lite) *Aw, hell! A fleshy human eating abomination! (vs. Rumia) *The last time we met, I must humiliate you for another one now! (vs. Dr. Horace) *H-Hey, pretty girl! We both wore masks! But still dramatic? (vs. Kokoro) *Yo, funny helmet man! Go have some fun! (vs. Axl) *You've fought aliens, war machines, mysterious creatures... But there is nothing can prepare you for a mutant! (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Shoe) *Hero leader once friends with me. But now let's bash together! (vs. Guy/Commandar Bon) *Ha ha! I actually have a gas mask to prevent poisonous smell just before the fight! (vs. Medicine) *Ugh!! You monster! (vs. Overlimits) Personal Action *Hey-oh! *(Long mumbling laugh) *(Happy mumbling laugh) *(Thrusting his weapon in the air while cackling triumphantly) *(Thrusting his weapon in the air while mumbling and yelling) *(Thrusting his weapon in the air while mumbling charge up) *(Laughs a hearty laugh) *(Playing air guitar on his melee weapon, making sounds with his voice) *(Barris spins the axe in his hand, laughs and raises it victoriously) Conga-related personal action *(Amused laughter) *(Gleeful laughter) *(Cheerful humming) *(Rhythmic laughter) *Woo, hoo hoo, yeah! *(Rhythmic humming) *(Raunchy laughter) *Woo hoo! Victory Pose *(Cackling triumphantly) *(Mumbling yell) *Heck-yeah! *Ya-ho! *Wo-ho! *Yeah-heh! *Excellent! *Yippee! *Good job! *What a weirdo you are! (vs. Rumia/Kogasa/Tenshi/Cirno/Yomo & Vince/Koishi) *My victory, buddy! We will work together sometime! All we can go freely! (vs. Lite) *You faced the mutant and lost again, brainy punk! (vs. Dr. Horace) *Emotions... Don't worry! You'll be fine! (vs. Kokoro) *Fun time's over, man! Go somewhere else. (vs. Axl) *That's for messing up with them in the place you went, human! (vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Shoe) *I win! But we will be friends once again! (vs. Guy/Commandar Bon) *Hey-oh! Guess I rather be poisoned! (vs. Medicine) *I am the winner! Now stay away from me! (vs. Overlimits) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Boo! *You guys--! *I've failed! *Can't believe that someone would do that. *Not another cruddy tie! *Heck-n-oh! *You fools! *Oh my goodness... Throw Attempt *Hey-oh? While the match is finished with Super Card *The little ones bite, but they're still not a threat... *I didn't really think I would kill you like that. *You didn't even fight, but that's still not a dodge. *I know you didn't fight, but it still ain't a job. *Talk about a dumb-ass group! Their group, I tell ya... *I'm gonna end this... (unintelligible muttering) While the match is finished with Ultra Card *You're on fire now. *I don't think so. *Not in my house. *Oh well hi there! Other quotes during battle *Now it's my chance! (activation upon Lumberjack) *Timber! (while attacking the opponent with his ax) *Chop chop! (while attacking the opponent with his ax) *Heehaw! (while attacking the opponent with his ax) *Lumber! (while attacking the opponent with his ax) *Ha ha! (while attacking the opponent with his ax) *(maniacal laugh) (while attacking the opponent with his ax) K.O. *(Dying muffled scream) Damage Taken *Why you! Win Quotes Go mumbles, and yes. This is what I really look like. Which you know if you cannot ask once and for all. You total bastard!... I mean hey-oh! Mutant guy is my job, right? Ga ha ha ha!! Oh really? I'm paying myself after that fight! You bastards weren't the only guys I would humiliate today! I don't remember why I have got to do everything. I got to do a job of everyone! Oh, that was terrible... Character-specific quotes vs. self: I'm better than you look, imposter! vs. Axl: Oh well see ya for the next enjoyable adventure, lil' buddy! vs. Kaguya: Pretty lady, I know your nurse, but owe me and my best friend pills with much respect! Even in the outbreak we experienced. vs. Rin: I'm sorry for beating up the one with an instrument, but I consider you a nurse! Just save me from an outbreak if you want. vs. Raiko: I'm sorry for beating up the one with an instrument, but I take authorities from no one! Do you hear me? vs. Lite: No worries, my best friend. I was just trying to finish the mission. vs. Shinmyoumaru: Nice style for someone who is so small! But you lack weight. vs. Dr. Horace: I am triumph over ya again, half-brained madman! Now you're such a loser. vs. Cirno: So much cold! So much cry-oh! But you childish girl is not so funny no more, huh? vs. Mokou/Magician Type X: I just certainly played you with fire, pie-r-oh! vs. Rumia: You can't eat me like a zombie. I am mutated! vs. Wriggle: I crushed puny insects like you! Even if I played with. vs. Mystia: A singing bird? Much like in the force-of-nature! vs. Kogasa: You are weird as a scary thingy! And I am not shocked of you for my gas mask. vs. Nue: Ha! Your fears are no match for a mutated guy! So every soldiers do the ignorance. vs. Deniel/William: I involved zombie apocalypse like you did since the day of my nemesis! Together with my buddy. vs. Reisen: Did your nurse met you before, bunny girl? Just give me pills! vs. Tewi: Another bunny girl? Ha! Ya made me laugh! vs. Mamizou: Raccoon girl, I know you disguise anything. But I bet you for that! vs. Gast: Turning invisible or disguise? Knife skills to anyone? I knew you became a secret agent or spy! vs. Tenjin/Shota: Your karate skills remind me of martial surgery. Even it wasn't enough. vs. Dun/Yuugi/Guerilla: You look strong, but I have a bit muscles to carry some weapons though. vs. Utsuho: I don't need nuclear weapons as they are too powerful and expensive to use for! vs. Byakuren: You used motorcycle? Much like the punks do! Ha ha ha! vs. Yuyuko: Feeling much hungry for the ghost I believed? Then I bring more food supplies from our HQ for good. Together with my fellow friends! vs. Kokoro: Don't be sad, pretty girl! Control yer emotions and be happy when fight's over! vs. Landon: Nice shooting so far! vs. Kirov: Ha ha! I blasted yer bombs around! Ha ha! vs. Buckethead/Warcanine/Styker Hawk: Wow! A fantastic superhero! vs. Shikieiki/Seiga: I will only take orders from no one! Now listen to me, girl! vs. Hina: Didn't your fortune telling warn you about my own? vs. Kevin: Show me your army men next time! I'll take you on! vs. Nitori/Placid: This is a battle, not just playing toys around here! vs. Voltrex/Beck/Quote/Curly/Demo/Don Pepe: Not bad! For a robot. vs. Marisa/Sumireko/Patchouli: Now I will annihilate the other Illuminati! vs. Metal Commando: Metal man, I broke your armor like a scrap! But a bit way stronger. vs. Reimu: You need more donations? Then find your own job next time like my best friend! vs. Miko: I don't want red at least! Blue is my favorite color! I'm so confused! vs. Futo: Why don't you give me some plates for hunger? My best friend and I need dishes! You hear that!? vs. Ichirin: The creature you summoned looks dark and scary with size! vs. Koishi: Hello? Is anybody there?... Never mind, I won't deal with sneaky girl with telephone! vs. Satori: I've bashed puny mind trickster! vs. Guy/Commandar Bon: I knew you were my friend with squad of heroes before. But you turn on me like everyone else does. vs. Kasen: Your arm looks smokey to guide with critters. But now I smashed it if I swear to monsters! vs. Aiko/Youmu/Roy/Netsu: I am no like fighting puny swordsman/ninja! Blades hurt! vs. Deadpool: You funny men are not so funny no more, are you? vs. Soro/Frank/Gyro: I already annihilated the fly man because I came from behind! vs. Captain Neo/Solo: I have came from behind you, puny space man! vs. Suwako: Frog girl thinks has curse powers. I hate curse bearers! vs. Allen: Hey boy, look at me! Do you think that I am an outlaw, huh? vs. Billmore/Josh/Sam/Rina/Travis/David/Shoe: Fighting monsters is also my attempt just like what you have fought aliens! Get it? vs. Medicine: I fell something poisonous. Anyway, good thing I wore mah gas mask! vs. Remilia/Flandre: The zombies ate vampires, man!... Wait What? Just kidding... vs. Sakuya: I am no like fighting puny maid! Knives hurt so much! Other character-specific quotes to him Landon: No one is gonna be easy on you, ya mutant! Axl: Forget about your nightmares, fella. Everything is okay now and go on to your enjoyable adventures. Billmore: Oh, you lost your nightmares, aren't you? Better face the future and forget what you fear nothing. That's it. Gast: Get back to boot camp, you filthy mumbling abomination! Captain Neo: It is difficult to accept victory with humility and defeat with dignity. Placid: You look a mite tongue-tied, mumbles. But try to speak up next time. Minamitsu: It’s a pain fighting the undead, isn’t it? Reimu: Leave the Youkai resistance to me. Nue: Damn it! How am I supposed to scare people who hunt things that go bump in the night?! Kogasa: WHOA! Point the gun out of me! Point the gun out of me! Ending (When Kokoro feels sad and lonely in the dark, she is waiting for someone who can comfort her. Later she cries, but it takes much longer.) Barris: Hey-oh!! Kokoro: *Kokoro is aware of Barris' voice* Huh? (the instrumental version of Do You Believe in Magic by The Lovin' Spoonful plays) Barris: Don't be drama-banded b'cause I'm here to help you. But I've got a present for ya! *brings out his special present* Ta-da! Kokoro: What is that inside? Barris: Thanksgiving! Heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! *Ahem* Here ya go! Kokoro: *Kokoro smiles* Thanks. You're making me happy for that curiosity. Here's my hand. Barris: Handshake? Uh-huh. *Barris accepts Kokoro's handshake for a while* Let's get outta here! (Both Barris and Kokoro are going away from the dark forest. Later, at the back view, they are happily forever after while walking to the sunset) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Hero Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters